The prior art on absorbable alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate-based tissue adhesives/sealants formulations dealt with polymeric modifiers such as (1) oxalate polymers of triethylene glycol (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,798); (2) oxalate polymers of polyethylene glycols having an average degree of polymerization in excess of 4 (pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/932,628); and (3) trimethylene carbonate-based polymers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,631). The prior art also dealt with stabilized cyanoacrylate-based compositions comprising one or more acidic compound(s) or precursor(s) thereof to maximize the stability of adhesives during storage regardless of the chemical structure of the ester groups (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/300,076). All the absorbable tissue adhesive formulations disclosed in the prior art were comprised predominantly of alkoxy cyanoacrylate monomers which are known to undergo absorption in the biologic environment. The presence of the hydrophilic ether linkage in the alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate makes them different from all known hydrophobic alkyl cyanoacrylates, in terms of the former superior spreadability on biological tissues. This, in turn, minimizes the required adhesive formulation mass per unit area of treated biological tissues. Meanwhile, certain members of alkyl cyanoacrylate groups can provide a distinctly strong adhesive joint upon anionic polymerization in the biologic environment when used as non-absorbable tissue adhesives. This prompted exploring the option of blending small amounts of one or more alkyl cyanoacrylate(s) with established absorbable tissue adhesive formulations of the prior art to improve the initial adhesive joint strength and allow modulating the retention of the adhesive joint holding strength profile, in vivo, without compromising, significantly, the spreadability of the liquid formulation on biological tissues and the bioabsorption of the polymerized solid products. Accordingly, this invention deals with absorbable tissue adhesive compositions comprising one or more alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate-based formulation(s) as a major component and one or more alkyl cyanoacrylate(s) as the minor component of said compositions.